


Niin kuin ennenkin

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: ”Jumalauta, minä rakastan sua”, Vilho sammalsi surullisena ja tuijotteli jonnekin soran keskelle.





	Niin kuin ennenkin

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen Tuntematon sotilas -ficcini. Ei alun perin ollut tarkoitus edes julkaista, joten tämä on siksi laitettu ensin Tumblrissa yleisön nähtäville vasta melkein kuukausi kirjoittamisen jälkeen.

”Ville! VILLE!”

”Luutnantti!”

Huudot ympäröivät Vilho Koskelaa, jonka yhtäkkiä sumuiseksi käynyt tajunta heilahteli vaarallisesti unen ja toden rajamailla. Miehen vasempaan kylkeen oli ilmestynyt ilkeännäköinen, rosoreunainen avohaava, josta pulppusi rivakkaa tahtia syvänpunaista verta sotilaspukua sotkemaan.

Senkertainen taistelu oli ohi kuin pelkästään Vilhon loukkaantumiseen pysähtyneenä. Vihollinen oli joutunut toistaiseksi perääntymään menetettyään liikaa miehiä ja yhden kallisarvoisen tankin suomalaisten kasapanoksille, etenkin niille, joita Vilho oli juuri ennen tapaturmaansa viskellyt. Se oli harvinainen voitto välillä niin toivottomalta tuntuvassa sodassa.

Kaksi miestä juoksi luutnanttiaan kohti kaiken muun unohtaen. Rokka ja Hietanen, Vilho ehti nähdä lyhyenä mielen selvyyden hetkenä. Ja luojan kiitos, nimenomaan Hietanen olisi pian hänen luonaan, sillä jos kuolema oli saapunut Vilhoa noutamaan, Hietasen kasvot hän halusi vielä nähdä. Vilho makasi tomun peittämässä maassa puoliksi vatsallaan, puoliksi oikealla kyljellään, yski hiekkaa pois suustaan ja kouristeli holtittomasti kivusta kykenemättä tuskiltaan edes huutamaan.

Hietanen ehti paikalle ensimmäisenä Rokka heti perässään. Kumpikin mies polvistui äkkiä maahan, Rokka käänsi Vilhoa terveelle kyljelle tämän älähtäessä tuskasta ja Hietasen lämmin käsi löysi hakkaavan pulssin pehmeältä kaulalta. Vilho värähti, tällä kertaa ei kivusta vaan Hietasen kosketuksesta, joka palautti hänen poskiinsa elämän punaisen värin vielä kuolemanvaarassakin. Punastumisen tunne ei ollut epämukava ja yhtenä elämisen merkkinä se oli oikeastaan melko tervetullut, mutta sydän sitä vastoin kyllä työskenteli kaksi kertaa hullummin kuin äsken tilanteen sopimattomuudesta huolimatta. Vilhoa huimasi ja oksetti, kun verenvuoto kiihtyi entisestään.

”Siul o ranaatisirpal kyles”, Rokka hymähti nostamatta katsettaan, ojensi vain odottavan kätensä Hietasta kohti. ”Tais ryssä vastat siul samal mital, vai? An sie Hietain sitteit tän ja äkkii, Koskela poika vuotaa muute kuivvii.”

Hietanen oli ennakoinut tarpeen, ja kahdestaan miehet saivat luutnanttinsa mitenkuten sidottua niin että verenvuoto saatiin sentään hallintaan. Koko toimituksen ajan Vilhon silmät muljahtelivat kuopissaan sekä tietoisuuden että kivun tason vaihdellessa, ja hän tärisi rajusti lämmön paetessa hänen ruumiistaan. Vain Hietasen läheisyys tuntui rauhoittavan sekavaa miestä tämän kamppaillessa elämästään. Oli oikeastaan melkoisen outoa maata itse henkihieverissä ja antaa elämänsä muiden käsiin, kun oli tottunut pitämään nimenomaan muita elämässä kiinni.

Viimein Vilho käännettiin mahdollisimman varovasti selälleen odottamaan lääkintämiesten ja sairaskuljetuksen tuloa. Varmistuttuaan siitä, että Hietanen jäisi huolehtimaan luutnantista, Rokka taputti Vilhon olkaa rohkaisuksi, nousi ylös ja siirtyi antamaan henkistä tukea Suen Tassulle, joka seisoi pelokkaana vähän matkan päässä ja katseli ympärilleen epävarmana, koko mies hermostuksesta vapisten.

Rintamalla ei juuri tunteiltu, ja silti joka ikinen Vilhon rinnalla sotinut järkyttyi hänen haavoittumisestaan. Vilho Koskela oli se, johon kaikki luottivat, mies, joka seisoi taistelu toisensa jälkeen pystyssä kuin Karjalan mänty. Vilhoa arvostettiin hänen pyyteettömyytensä vuoksi, häneen ja hänen johtamiseensa turvattiin, ja nyt konekiväärikomppanian sisälle syntyi hetkeksi epäjärjestys, kun tuo rohkea mies makasi maassa puolikuolleena osittain Hietasen syliin painuneena, kohtalon päätöstä odottaen.

”Urho?” Vilho takelteli toettuaan hieman ja yritti parhaansa mukaan kohdistaa katseensa tarkemmin.

”Täsä mää ole”, Urho sanoi ääni aavistuksen verran väristen, ”en mää ole mihinkä menos.”

”Kuinka… paha?” Vilho kysyi, vaikka tunsikin kuoleman leijailevan yllään puistatuksia aiheuttaen. Hän kohottautui pystympään ja ähkäisi. Verenvuoto kiihtyi jälleen.

”Kylä sää selviit mut äl liiku. Kaik o hyvi”, Urho vakuutti ja pakotti hymyn huulilleen samalla kun laski kätensä rauhoittavasti Vilhon rintaa vasten painaakseen miehen takaisin alas. Urho oli oikeasti huolesta suunniltaan, mutta yritti pitää sen omana tietonaan. Ville vain hermostuisi, eikä Urho halunnut hänen joutuvan tässä tilanteessa lohduttajan rooliin.

Vilho kuuli Urhon äänessä epävarmuuden soinnin, muttei sanonut siitä mitään, vaan tyytyi painautumaan takaisin vaakatasoon katselemaan Urhon sinisiä silmiä. Se tapahtuisi minkä olisi tarkoitus tapahtua, siihen Vilho luotti, ja jos ei minkään muun, hän halusi selvitä edes tuon miehen vuoksi. Jos hän taas kuolisi, tämä olisi sitten ehdottomasti se mieluisin tapa – hänen niin kipeästi rakastamansa ihmisen lämmössä.

**

Seuraavan kerran Vilho muisti jotain vasta sotasairaalasta, jossa hän säikähtäen havahtui tuntien päästä takaisin kipuihinsa. Nuo kivut olivat rintamalla odotellessa lopulta vieneet Vilholta tajun, ja hän oli pian hervahtanut veltoksi Urhon sylissä.

Urho. Vilho muisti, kuinka Urho oli pidellyt häntä omaa lämpöään vasten, kuinka mies oli jutellut hänelle, lempeästi silittänyt hänen hiuksiaan ja koettanut pitää Vilhon tajuissaan, vaikka tämä lipsui jatkuvasti uneen. Vilho olisi ottanut vastaan vaikka kymmenen kranaatinsirpaletta eri puolille ruumistaan vain siksi, että Urho pitäisi hänestä huolta, katsoisi häneen niillä elävän sielukkailla silmillään ja olisi läsnä vain häntä varten.

Vilhoa ei turhaan kutsuttu Ville Vaiteliaaksi. Vaikka hän välitti miehistään ja näytti sen joka päivä toimillaan, olisi jopa tehnyt toisten puolesta mitä tahansa, hän puhui harvoin ja ilmaisi vapaaehtoisesti tunteitaan vielä harvemmin. Kasvot olivat aina viileän levolliset ja tutkimattomat, sen ei ollut väliä raivosiko Karjula hänelle vai ampuiko Lehto huvikseen venäläisen sotavangin, sellaisissa tilanteissa Vilho ei milloinkaan ollut läsnä oman itsensä ulkopuolella. Hän ei ollut koskaan todella kuulunut joukkoon, vaikka kaikki pitivät hänestä, kun taas Urho oli toista maata – hänen tunteensa pulppusivat riemuiten yli äyräiden, ja hänen säksättävä murteensa piristi melankoliaan taipuvaista Vilhoa. Urho sopeutui minne tahansa menikään, ja sodassa hän oli korvaamaton osa Vilhon ryhmää.

Vilho oli rakastanut eläväistä Urhoa ensi hetkestä lähtien. Hän rakasti Urhon sointuvan naurun kuulemista, rakasti sitä, kuinka Urho toisinaan veti ujomman mutta aivan yhtä äänekkään Vanhalan mukaan omiin juttuihinsa, rakasti miehen myötätuntoista suhtautumista kaikkeen ja kaikkiin ja sitä, miten Urho kuitenkin toisinaan tuijotti tuleen keskittyneen pohdiskeleva ilme kasvoillaan silloin kun luuli olevansa yksin.

Yksin Urho ei kuitenkaan koskaan ollut, sillä jos hänen ympärillään ei pyörinyt ketään muuta, ainakin Vilho seurasi häntä. Vilho ei halunnut lyöttäytyä liian lähelle Urhoa vaikka he ystäviä olivatkin, sillä miten hän olisi voinut selittää sen, että piti niin kovasti tuon toisen seurasta? Vilho tiesi, ettei Urho ollut niitä miehiä – tuolla ei ehkä juurikaan ollut kokemusta suhteista, mutta Vilho oli nähnyt, miten kipeästi suhde siihen kauniiseen karjalaisnaiseen, Veraan, oli päättynyt. Urho oli silloin itkenyt avoimesti niin, ettei hänen tuskansa laatu ollut jäänyt kenellekään epäselväksi.

Kuten aina, Vilho oli ollut hiljaisella tavalla hänen tukenaan, kun kaikki muut paitsi tilannetajuton Rahikainen välttelivät mainitsemasta hetkeen mitään naisiin viittaavaankaan. Vilhon kanssa Urho sai puhua keskeytyksettä, purkaa kaiken painon sydämeltään, ja aina Vilho kuunteli yhtä tarkkaavaisesti. Se sopi miehelle paremmin kuin hyvin, sillä Urho ratkaisi useimmiten tilanteensa omin voimin, kunhan joku vain myönteli vieressä.

Vilho suhtautui kaksijakoisesti – hän ei kestänyt nähdä Urhoa onnettomana ja olisi vaikka ampunut miehen tykillä takaisin Petroskoihin jos olisi siihen kyennyt, mutta toisaalta hän oli tuntenut hirvittäviä, etäiselle ja vetäytyvälle luonteelleen vieraita mustasukkaisuuden pistoja, kun oli saanut Rokalta kuulla Urhon ja Veran suhteesta. Vilho oli yrittänyt järkeillä asiat itselleen kuten aina, hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää, ettei tunteita niin käsitelty. Samalla hän oli päättänyt etääntyä rakastamastaan miehestä, mutta tuon tuska oli saanut Vilhon palaamaan kuin koiran routasäällä. Oli aina saanut. Vilho ei liiemmälti välittänyt, vaikka palaaminen lisäsi hänen omaa kipuaan, sillä Urhon onni oli hänen omaansa tärkeämpää.

Vilho ravisteli päätään saadakseen ajatuksensa takaisin nykyhetkeen, eikä heti muistanut, kuinka pahana oli. Kipu viilsi kylkeä hänen yrittäessään jälleen kohottautua pystympään, ja avuttomana hän haukkoi henkeään ja rojahti takaisin alas.

Mies katseli ensimmäistä kertaa ympärilleen. Hänet oli aseteltu makaamaan rautasänkyyn valkoisiin petivaatteisiin. Pikainen katsaus paljasti, että verentahrima sotilaspuku oli edelleen päällä, ja hänen keskivartalonsa oli siteiden peitossa. Hänen ja muun tilan välille oli vedetty verho, ja muut sängyt olivat tyhjinä. Äkkiä tilanne hahmottui Vilholle: hänet oli jätetty kuolemaan. Lääkintämiehet olivat katsoneet vammojen olevan liian vakavia ja antaneet luutnantin kuolla rauhassa, arvolleen sopivasti, havahtumatta enää.

Mutta hän oli havahtunut. Hän oli palannut kiinni elämän syrjään. Hän oli heikko mutta hereillä, perkele sentään. Ja hänellä oli nälkä.

Yhtäkkiä lämpö syttyi Vilhon siniharmaisiin silmiin. Hän muisti, että oli ennen heräämistään nähnyt Urhosta unta, ja Urho oli siinä käskenyt häntä selviämään. Vilho Koskela oli taistelija, ja hän aikoi palata takaisin Urhon luokse vaikka väkisin.

Kaikella voimallaan mies kajautti mahdollisimman kovaan ääneen: ”Eikös täällä anneta ruokaa?”

**

Päivät kuluivat ja vaihtuivat viikoiksi, ja Vilho parani kuolemanvaarallisesta vammastaan kuin pelkästä tahdonvoimasta, niin nopeasti, että hoitajatkin sitä ihmettelivät. Kaikille heistä kävi pian selväksi, että jos luutnantti Koskela jotain päätti, se tapahtui, eikä kukaan tai mikään saisi miestä pyörtämään päätöstään. Hänen edistyksensä ja tahdonvoimansa parantua ja lähteä takaisin sotatantereelle olivat yleinen päivittelyn aihe niin muiden sotilaiden kuin hoitajien keskuudessa – oli ennenkuulumatonta, että kukaan haavoittunut olisi halunnut lähteä takaisin vaikka puolikuntoisena, sillä kaikki nimenomaan halusivat pois sodasta. Jotkut menivät jopa niin pitkälle, että hidastivat itse omaa parantumistaan, sillä monille kivutkin olivat alituista pelkoa parempi vaihtoehto.

Mutta ei Vilholle. Heti kun huimaus lakkasi ja kummallisen näköinen haava oli kunnolla tikattu, Vilho nousi estelyistä välittämättä sängystä ja lähti liikkeelle. Mies oli ollut onnekas, sillä vaikka sirpale olikin lopulta kulkeutunut syvälle ja sen ulos saaminen oli ollut kovan työn takana, se ei loppujen lopuksi ollut osunut mihinkään kriittiseen, kuten lääkintämiehet olivat luulleet. Alussa tikit avautuivat pari kertaa – ja siihen hoitajat eivät olleet tyytyväisiä –, mutta Vilho ei joko suostunut tai pystynyt levottomuudeltaan lepäämään, joten ruumiin oli käytännössä pakko antautua seuraamaan mielen tahtoa.

Vilho oli tottunut näkemään Urhoa päivittäin, ja kun hän ei nähnyt, ikävä oli fyysisiäkin kipuja pahempi. Samalla Vilho oli kuitenkin huolissaan. Mitä jos Urho olisi loukkaantunut tai kaatunut? Miltä hänestä tuntuisikaan palata rintamalle, jossa Urho ei olisikaan häntä vastassa? Vastuu puristi Vilhon sydänalaa – olisi puristanut kenen tahansa kohdalla, mutta Urho oli hänelle prioriteetti numero yksi. Miksi Vilhon pitikin loukkaantua ja joutua sotasairaalaan, mistä käsin hän ei voinut katsoa toisten perään? Hän ei olisi ikimaailmassa jättänyt varsinkaan Urhoa, tuota miestä, johon kaikki sodan pahuus vaikutti lähes yhtä paljon kuin se oli vaikuttanut Riitaojaan, vapaaehtoisesti yksin.

Mutta eräänä päivänä, kun Vilho sitä vähiten odotti, Urho tuli häntä katsomaan. Mies ei ollut uskoa korviaan, kun hän kuuli tutun äänen ja sen puhuman hauskan murteen, joka selitti hoitajalle: ”Mää tuli kattoo luutnantti Koskelaa. Mul kerrottii jot se ois tääl.”

”Urho!” Vilho henkäisi ja nousi pystyyn niin nopeasti, että kylkeä pisti hyvästä parantumisesta huolimatta vielä ikävästi. Urhon kasvot sulivat hymyyn, ja hän lähti astelemaan Vilhoa kohti.

”Ville! Mit sää siin koikkelehit, maat su pitäs”, Urho paheksui päätään pudistellen vetäessään verhoa eteen, jotta he voisivat puhua rauhassa, mutta Vilho kuuli silti kuplivan naurun hänen äänessään. Sitten, yhtään miettimättä, Urho kietoi kätensä Vilhon selkään ja kaappasi miehen lämpimään halaukseen. Se yllätti Vilhon kylmiltään, mutta ei hän mitenkään vastustelemaankaan ryhtynyt. Urho oli tapansa mukaan lämmin kuin kamiina, ja mukavaltahan harvinainen hellyydenosoitus Vilhon pohjimmiltaan rakkaudenkaipuisesta sydämestä tuntui.

”Mää luuli et sää oisi jo mennyt miest! Sää oli nii huonos kunnos ja ko meni tajuttomaks nii mää aatteli et ny sää kuoli! Mää ole ol sust nii huolissani!” Urho hätääntyi ja viimeiset sanat hukkuivat jonnekin Vilhon olkapään tienoille. Vaistomaisesti Vilho rutisti miestä. Hän oli tottunut toisen tunteenpurkauksiin ja tiesi, että Urhon tarvitsisi vain ilmaista itseään. Juuri sinä hetkenä elossa oleminen tuntui mahtavalta, ja Vilho painoi hetkeksi otsansa Urhon ruskeisiin hiuksiin tämän selkää rauhoittavasti taputellessaan. Vahingossa halaus venyi ja venyi, mutta Vilhon onneksi Urhossa ei näkynyt merkkiäkään kiusaantuneisuudesta. Vilho hymyili toisen luontaiselle mutkattomuudelle ja astui viimein etäämmälle kädet Urhon olkapäillä.

”Ei minulla mitään hätää ole. Mutta sinä olet kyllä laihtunut”, hän sanoi katsellessaan väsyneen näköistä miestä kulmat kurtussa.

”Jatkuvii taistelui. Ei sa ennä rauhas syöräkää. Mu mää sai eile viiko kotilomaa ja aatteli jot ettisi sinu.”

”Minä pääsen täältä sinne takas varmaan parin viikon päästä.”

”Onk sun pakko tul takas?” Urho kysyi ahdistuneena Vilhon käydessä makuulle, vaikka tiesikin vastauksen.

”Minulla on velvollisuus. Kyllä sinä sen tiedät”, Vilho sanoi vakavana katse äkkiä tarkasti Urhon vältteleviin silmiin kiinnittyneenä. ”Onko siellä joku hätänä?”

”Siel alkka ol vaarallist. Ryssä paina kok aja niska pääl. Sää ole pualkuntone. Must tuntu pahalt, ko aattele jot sää jo melkke kuoli”, Urho sanoi istuessaan sängyn reunalle ja loi katseensa alaspäin. Hän oli tullut paljastaneeksi paljon enemmän kuin piti, mutta huoli Villestä oli huutava.

Vilho hämmästyi Urhon ahdistuneisuudesta. Tämä oli toki aina ollut tunteidensa vietävissä, herkkä ja ailahtelevainen, mutta Vilhosta tuntui siltä, kuin jokin olisi silti muuttunut. Hän tavoitti Urhon käden ja puristi sitä lyhyesti, ja kuin maansa myyneenä mies katsoi häneen.

”Kuule, ei meistä kukaan siellä sodassa halua olla. Itsestäsi sun täytyy ensisijaisesti huolehtia. Minä tuun takas ja kaikki on niin kuin ennenkin. Vai mitä?”

Urho katsoi noihin anteeksipyytäviin silmiin ja nyökkäsi. Paremmin tuo hänen salaa rakastamansa mies ei häntä olisi voinutkaan lohduttaa kuin lupaamalla palata, vaikka Urho tunsikin omantunnon pistoksen ajatellessaan noin vain itseään. Tunteidensa valtaamana hän olisi vain halunnut halata Villeä uudelleen, kertoa tälle kuinka tärkeä mies hänelle oli ja kuinka paljon hän rakasti ja välitti. Verankin kanssa Urho oli ollut vain siksi, ettei voinut saada Villeä, ja kun Urho oli itkenyt Villelle menetystään, hän oli oikeasti itkenyt miestä vierellään.

Urho rakasti Villen vaatimatonta olemusta ja sitä lempeyden ja aidon välittämisen tuiketta tämän muuten niin välinpitämättömässä katseessa. Hän jos kuka tiesi, että vaikka pinta oli rauhallinen, Villen sisällä kuohui niin paljon, ja vain humaltuessaan tuo normaalisti niin rauhallinen mies päästeli höyryjä sisältään. Kerran Ville oli kesken kiljunjuonnin lähtenyt tuhannen tuiterissa haastamaan riitaa, omien sanojensa mukaan Jerusalemiin, ja nuo Jerusalemin ylipapit olivatkin sitten tuoneet hänet takaisin vöihin köytettynä. Sinä iltana Urho oli itse ollut niin huonossa kunnossa että oksenteli pitkin pientareita, mutta valvoi silti koko yön vain tuon toisen miehen unta vahtiakseen. Niin Villekin olisi tehnyt.

Oikeasti Urholla olisi myös ollut kaikki maailman aika syödä taistelujen välissä, mutta huoli Villen kohtalosta oli painanut häntä kuin rautakettinki. Urho ei ollut pystynyt syömään suupalaakaan kahteen kokonaiseen päivään Villen loukkaantumisen jälkeen, mutta kun Vanhala lopulta huolestui ja pakotti Urhon jälleen ruoan äärelle, tämä sentään yritti parhaansa jaksaa niin kuin kaikki muutkin, olla menettämättä toivoaan. Urho tarvitsi jonkun huolehtimaan itsestään, ja Ville oli yleensä mielellään hoitanut sen. Ilman Villeä mies tunsi olevansa hukassa, ja toisen loukkaantuminen oli säikäyttänyt hänet niin perin pohjin, että hän olisi vain halunnut pitää Villeä jatkuvasti silmällä. Urho olisi mieluummin ottanut sen kranaatin vastaan kuin antanut Villelle tapahtua mitään pahaa.

**

Vilho kuitenkin piti lupauksensa, ja kaksi viikkoa Urhon käynnin jälkeen hän oli taas tarpeeksi kunnossa lähteäkseen takaisin rintamalle. Kaikki palasi uudestaan raiteilleen, kun Vilho otti johtaja-asemansa takaisin – mistä Urho silminnähden helpottui – ja alkoi jälleen, vaikkakin yhtä vastentahtoisesti kuin aina ennenkin, komentaa ryhmäänsä niin hyvin kuin osasi.

Urho oli kuin toinen mies. Niin paljon kuin hän Villen vuoksi huolehtikin ja yritti vielä rintamalla taivutella tätä hakemaan siirtoa, hän oli iloinen saadessaan taas olla Villen kanssa päivät pitkät. Hän ei millään voinut saada tarpeekseen noista kauniista kasvonpiirteistä, ja pelko miehen menettämisestä oli tavallaan ajanut hänet Villestä riippuvaisemmaksi.

Ja Vilhokin tunsi samoin. Hän oli päättänyt selvitä Urhon vuoksi, jotta voisi pitää miehestä huolta. Sen jälkeen, kun Urho oli sotasairaalassa käydessään lapsen lailla näyttänyt avoimesti pelkonsa, hän koki nuoremman perään katsomisen vielä entistäkin vahvemmin velvollisuudekseen, mutta samaan aikaan hän alkoi taas vältellä Urhoa. Vilhosta tuntui, oli aina tuntunut, siltä, ettei Urho kuulunut hänen maailmaansa – Vilho oli synkkä ja Urho kirkkaampi kuin aurinko.

Urho yritti tavoittaa Villeä. Hän ei osannut sanoa, mistä hän sen tiesi, mutta jokin toisella oli hätänä. Ei tämän käytös oikeastaan ollut muuttunut, yhtä jurrikka mies oli kuin aina ennenkin, mutta näytti siltä, että jokin valo hänessä oli yhtäkkiä sammunut, eikä Urho millään keksinyt, mikä. Ville ei viettänyt enää juurikaan aikaa miestensä seurassa kuten ennen, mutta ei häntä upseerituvallakaan nähty. Urho oli pikkuhiljaa alkanut seuraamaan Villen tuloja ja menoja niin, ettei mies itse sitä tajunnut, mutta hän ei silti huomannut mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa. Ville vain istui yksin metsässä kiviä tuijotellen ja näytti kamppailevan jossakin sisäisessä taistelussaan.

Urho oli huolissaan, muttei halunnut painostaa. Villen kanssa tunteista ja ajatuksista kysyminen ei koskaan toiminut, vaan mies mieluummin livahti pois tilanteista, joissa hänen huolella koottu suojakilpensä uhkasi särkyä. Urho tiesi, että Ville kyllä avautuisi jos avautuisi, ja antoi hänen siksi olla rauhassa.

Vilho taas luuli, että Urho oli kokonaan unohtanut hänet ja soimasi itseään siitä, että oli kuvitellut muuta. Jollakin tavalla hän oli tulkinnut Urhon hädän sotasairaalassa niin, että tätä oikeasti kiinnostaisi Vilhon kanssa oleminen, mutta eivät he kai sittenkään olleet kuin pelkkiä rintamakavereita, jotka tuskin enää sodan jälkeen edes kirjoittaisivat toisilleen, jos olisivat elossakaan. Ehkä he pitivät toisistaan huolta vain olosuhteiden pakosta kuten kaikki muutkin, ei minkään jalomman syyn tähden.

Jostain syystä Vilhon jo parantunut kylki alkoi aina kipuilla hänen ajatellessaan tulevaa. Koko hänen elämänsä oli rakentunut rintamalle, sodan ympärille. Kotona ei ollut mitään muuta kuin Koskelan torppa ja sen maatila, jota hän ei ollut vanhempiensa pettymyksestä huolimatta liiemmälti halukas jatkamaan. Olihan siellä toki perhe, mutta siitäkin veljet olivat jo kaatunut talvisodassa, ja toinen osa oli niin erilaista kuin hän itse. Eikä siellä ollut sitä ainutta ihmistä, jonka vuoksi palata, sillä sekin asia Vilhon elämässä pyöri rintaman ympärillä. Vilho ei voinut rehellisesti sanoa, että hän kaipaisi kotiin, kaipaisi taas suvun mustaksi lampaaksi ja perheensä murheenkryyniksi, vaikka hänestä kovasti välitettiin. Urho todella oli hänen ainoa aito syynsä jatkaa.

Vilho pelästyi ajatusta. Hän ei juuri ollut miettinyt elämää tai kuolemaa rintamalla tai ennen sitä, oli vain kulkenut virran mukana vuodesta toiseen, yrittänyt löytää itselleen paikkaa maailmasta. Huolestuttavaa kyllä, sodat tuntuivat olevan hänen paikkansa, niissä hän oli hyvä ja niissä hänen kaltaistaan ihmistä kunnioitettiin. Mutta kai sodatkin loppuisivat joskus, ja sen jälkeen Vilho eksyisi taas pimeään. Kuten niin moni muukin – ja Vilhon tapauksessa jopa rakkaudesta Urhoon huolimatta – toisinaan myös tuo pinnalta niin vahva mies ajatteli kuolemankin ehkä olevan varmoja sodanjälkeisiä painajaisia parempi vaihtoehto. Sen ja sankarihaudan.

**

Eräänä iltana Vilhoon sattui taas kerran erityisen paljon, kun hän näki Urhon pitävän hauskaa muiden sotamiesten kanssa ja sai jälleen kerran kipeästi pistävän muistutuksen omasta yksinäisyydestään. Vilho tiesi hyvin, että hänestä pidettiin, tiesipä myös sen, että koko komppania oli mennyt hetkeksi pois tolaltaan luullessaan hänen kaatuneen, mutta silti hän oli yhä Ville Vaitelias, se, joka ei kuulunut porukkaan, vaikka olisikin siihen ollut lämpimästi tervetullut.

Sinä sadetta povaavana, kylmänä alkukesän yönä Vilho jäi yksin vartioon. Perin pohjin masentuneena ja kerrankin velvollisuuksilleen ajatustakaan suomatta hän otti hetken epäröinnin jälkeen esiin seuraavalle päivälle, taas Mannerheimin syntymäpäivän juhlistamiseen, tarkoitetut kiljut, kaatoi kupillisen, toisen, kolmannen, ja kumosi ne kaikki kerralla. Ja kun alkoholin suoma lohtu lisäkupillisten myötä nousi pian päähän, silloin tarkoin varjellut tunteiden muurit viimein murtuivat, ja Vilho itki ensimmäistä kertaa sitten lapsuutensa: hän rakasti Urhoa niin syvästi, eikä kuitenkaan kestänyt sellaisia tunteita. Haavoittuminen ja Urhon lämmin syli tuntuivat muuttaneen rajusti hänen kykyään pitää epämukavat asiat sisällä.

Hänen tietämättään Urho oli jälleen seurannut perässä. Jokin Villen aiemmin rellestävään miesjoukkoon luomassa synkässä katseessa oli varoittanut Urhoa siitä, että toinen voisi vielä tehdä jotain holtitonta. Villen oli turha ajatella, ettei hän olisi huomannut sitä, Urho ajatteli tiukasti, mutta päätti jäädä toistaiseksi sivummalle.

Miehen vatsanpohjaa oli kuitenkin kouristanut, kun hän näki Villen ryyppäävän yksin, ja hän pelkäsi, että Ville saattaisi taas tarpeeksi humalluttuaan lähteä upseerituvalle riitaa haastamaan ellei Urho seisoisi vahdissa ja estäisi sitä. Huoli pusersi Urhoa: mikä Villeen oli nyt yhtäkkiä mennyt? Oliko loukkaantuminen sekoittanut pään, saanut kuolemanhaluiseksi? Urho oli nähnyt sellaista tapahtuvan muillekin. Mutta kun Ville tapojensa vastaisesti purskahti itkuun, ei Urho kyennyt enää pelkästään pohtimaan ja piileskelemään hiljaa. Oli viimein pakko ottaa selvää, mistä kiikasti.

”Ville?” Urho sanoi arasti ja kosketti kevyesti toisen olkaa. Ensin Vilho jähmettyi niille sijoilleen, mutta luikahti sitten yhdellä koordinoimattomalla liikkeellä heti pois edes katsomatta Urhoon. Humalaisessa mielessään Vilho kärsi kovemmin kuin edes hänen harvinaisista kyyneleistään päälle päin näki. Urho hätääntyi torjunnasta.

”Ville, mik sul o?”

”Mene pois”, Vilho ähkäisi lievästi sammaltaen. Miksi Urhon oli pitänyt tulla siihen juuri nyt kun hän oli kaikin puolin heikoimmillaan?

”En me.”

Urho ei antaisi periksi, se oli äänensävyn perusteella selvää, ja juopumuksensa vuoksi Vilho menetti heti hermonsa.

”MINÄ OLEN LUUTNANTTI JA SINÄ TEET KUTEN KÄSKETÄÄN, ONKO SELVÄ?”

Urho kavahti taaksepäin. Mies oli tyrmistynyt. Koskaan ei hän ollut kuullut Villen korottavan ääntään saati sitten huutavan, mutta nyt toinen itki ja karjui kuin viimeistä päivää. Ja Villekin näytti tajuavan virheensä, sillä hänen silmänsä laajenivat suuriksi ja hetken hän näytti pelästyneeltä pikkulapselta.

”Anteeksi”, Vilho mutisi nolona hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

”Ei se mitää”, Urho vastasi vaitonaisena ja pudisti päätään yhä järkyttyneenä. ”Kylä mä tierä jot sul o jok syräme pääl, et sää muute tuol taval huuttas. Sää ole käyttäytyn palus jälkke nii kummallisest.”

Urho ja Vilho tuijottivat hetken toisiaan aivan hiljaa. Sitten Urho, toivoen, ettei mies enää raivoaisi hänelle, uskalsi astua Vilhon eteen ja nostaa yhä säikähdyksestä vapisevan kätensä miehen olalle, kun Vilho tuijotti sivuun, alas maahan.

”Ville kuul, mää näi viimeks su naamallas tunteit sillo ko oltti kaik jurris viime vuon”, Urho tokaisi, nosti toisenkin kätensä miehen olalle ja tuli lähemmäs. ”Emmää paljo mistää mitää tierä, mu se mää tierä jot sul ei o kaik hyvi jos noi paljo sattuu.”

Kyyneleet kihosivat uudelleen Vilhon silmiin. Urho ei tiennytkään, kuinka paljon häneen sattui, ei voinut edes aavistaa. Ja sitten Vilhon humalatila voitti ja harkintakyky petti.

”Jumalauta, minä rakastan sua”, Vilho sammalsi surullisena ja tuijotteli jonnekin soran keskelle.

”Mit sää sanoi?” Urho ei osannut vastata mitään muuta kuin sen. Hän laski kätensä alas.

Tuo pieni ele aiheutti sen, että Vilho alkoi saman tien vihata itseään. Miksi hän edes oli sanonut niin? Miksei hän voinut vain pitää suutaan kiinni? Mies koetti saada uudelleen hetkestä kiinni ja perääntyi kömpelösti, mutta oli vähällä kaatua ja Urho joutui taas pitämään häntä pystyssä.

”Ville”, Urho pyysi hiljaa, ”sää ole nii humalas, mää halua vaa tiettä kuulink mää oikke. Ole kiltti.”

Vilho katsoi Urhoa suoraan silmiin niin tarkasti kuin vain humalaltaan kykeni. Kun hän kerran oli tyhmyyksissään ruvennut tällaisia laukomaan, oli Urholla kaikki oikeus saada tietää totuus.  
”Minä rakastan sua”, Vilho toisti kyynelten valuessa poskille, ”ja sinä oot ainut mitä mulla on. Ja minä pelkään että menetän sut nyt.” Hän oli käyttänyt viimeiset voimansa puhuakseen selkeästi, ja nyt tuo aina niin rohkea mies romahti maahan istumaan Urho perässään.

Villen valahtanut olemus kertoi oman tarinansa, ja sen myötä kaikki selkeni Urholle. Ville tunsi samoin kuin hänkin, mutta sellaisena tunteisiinsa tottumattomana yrmynä kärsi siitä tuplasti enemmän. Urhon valtasi suuri tarve pitää huolta tuosta miehestä, joka oli aina katsonut hänen peräänsä ja ollut hänen tukenaan. Hetken aikaa Urho vain halasi tuota toista, piti taas sylissään ja kuiskasi hänkin viimein rakastavansa. Sitä hän ei tiennyt, ymmärsikö Ville noista sanoista mitään tai muistaisiko aamulla, mutta ei sen juuri nyt ollut niin väliä. Tilaisuuksia muistuttaa tulisi kyllä.

Urho katseli säälin tuntein, kuinka Ville Vaitelias kerrankin näytti sen, mitä piilotteli tuon tarkkaan rakentamansa kovan kuoren alla. Niin vahvallakin miehellä pystyi olemaan niin suuri kipu sydämellään – voi Ville-raukkaa.

Urho hymyili itsekseen ja nosti toisella kädellään Villen pään pystyyn. Nuo sameat silmät, jotka juuri silloin tuntuivat pitävän sisällään yhden iäisyyden päivät, olivat kovin täynnä patoutunutta ahdistusta. Kyyneleet jo omissa silmissäänkin Urho laski kätensä miehen poskelle, nojautui eteenpäin ja suuteli ajan ja paikan tajun menettänyttä Villeä kömpelösti mutta hellästi.  
Silloin joku sammutti heiltä molemmilta valot, ja elämän punan karatessa ulos viimeistä kertaa nuo kaksi miestä kaatuivat vierekkäin kylmään maahan kuin rakastavaiset elokuvissa. Ja kuin kunnianosoituksena taivaskin yhtyi siihen itkuun, jonka Urho oli vain sekuntia aiemmin aloittanut.


End file.
